


Craving

by veiledndarkness



Category: Four Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't look away, not that either of them wants him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Implied borderline non-consensual acts

Title: Craving

Author: [](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/profile)[**veiledndarkness**](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/)

Fandom: Four Brothers

Characters/Pairing: Bobby/Jack

Rating: R

Warnings: Language, implied bordeline non-consensual

Prompt: Oral Fixation, Smoke Fetish, Intent Watching

Summary: He can't look away, not that either of them wants him to.

Written for the [](http://dark-fest.livejournal.com/profile)[**dark_fest**](http://dark-fest.livejournal.com/) challenge

X

If asked, he thinks that Jack knew every time, that the fucking tease put on a show each and every time he lit one up, maybe even if he thought he was alone. And it was in the way he held the cigarettes, that way they jutted up between his long fingers, or the way they hung from his lips, bobbing and glowing cherry red, calling his attention every time.

Goddamned cock tease...

He didn't know how he held off as long as he did, only that he couldn't help it in the end. His cravings too strong to deny, too powerful to ignore, and knowing how fucking good it would feel if he gave in, it was too much, even for him, even for his attempts at restraint. It chafed at him to resist, to ignore the bait dangling in front of him.

That tease...that fucking little tease, with his pink lips, wrapped around each cigarette, tugging and sucking, inhaling and smoking it like it was the best fucking thing he ever put in his mouth. It was obscene and perfect and it left Bobby stiff in his jeans. Every time.

His damned pink lips, mouth wide and generous, a mouth that begged to be fucked, a shimmer of want and banked arousal in his eyes, the strutty cock of his legs, the sheer pleasure he took when he knew that Bobby was watching him. He loved it, every second of it.

And he did watch, as often as he could. Watched as the smoke curled above his head, dancing away from him, his tongue darting out to moisten dry lips and watching him with the last vestiges of control, it's all he could do to keep from knocking the cigarette away and crushing it to the ground and thrust past those pink, pouty lips and down, deep into his throat.

Or shove him over the nearest bed, chair, table, whatever it took and fucked him hard, as hard as he wanted to. In every way, the itch to have him, hurt him, love him...He couldn't help the fantasies, couldn't stop the cravings that ran bone deep.

And when he did give in, on a night like any other, he leaned in and stole the cigarette from Jack, watching the amusement on his face. He'd smoked many in his day and the bitter taste hit his tongue, a long memory of those days in every puff. Without words, without explanation, Bobby pushed him against the bedroom wall, the cigarette clasped in his fingers. He kissed him hard, stealing his breath, tasting the same smoke and the faintest hint of strawberry chap stick on Jack's lips, demanding more, taking another kiss with the same intensity.

Jack gave in. Oh yes, he submitted, as Bobby had known he would. A whispered moan, his arms at the side, submissive and aroused and a little scared, yes, he saw fear in those so blue eyes. It was easy to take what he wanted, to crush the cigarette to the ground and grind against Jack, when he wanted it just as badly. It was heaven to feel his lips wrap around the length of his cock, to watch his mouth move, to feel every second of it when he'd spent so long _watching_ and thinking.

And after...after he took him and marked his skin with perfect fingerprint bruises, pushed deep inside him, tasted perfection, after they'd fallen to the floor in a tangle of limbs and lips and skin, Jack had rested next to him, smoking yet another, his face flushed a light pink, lips kiss swollen, and there was no regret, only a strong desire to have him again, to watch once more and think of everything he could do to him.

“Just think...” Jack muttered with a sleepy smile, his gaze on the cigarette, flicking it with one finger. “They say it's bad for you.”

Like hell it is.

X


End file.
